crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Psi War
Psi War was a battle that occured in Metropolis between Superman and The Twenty. The primary focus of the Psi War was H.I.V.E. attempting to secure the loyalty of every citizen of Metropolis to ensure they would fight for Brainiac. Though the extraterrestrial alien was not involved in the event, Brainiac's intimidating demeanor was the driving force behind the conflict. Prelude The first major classified alien incursion on Earth was known as the Terminaut Invasion. During it, the Collector of Worlds located Twenty citizens of Metropolis. Infecting these twenty with a psionic virus, the Collector gave them 12th level intillect and powers. The purpose of this was to use these twenty, coined The Twenty, in order to rehouse the minds of the citizens of Yod-Colu. However, after the Collector was destroyed by Superman, the alien's vessels each became independent of each other. The original "main vessel", now simply Brainiac became aware of the Twenty, and hoped to someday restore Yod-Colu using their psionic virus. Hoping to protect himself from Brainiac's psionic virus, a young member of the Twenty stole Medusa's Mask. The powers granted to him by the mask allowed him to become the Psycho Pirate. In the beginning of his alliance with H.I.V.E., Hector Hammond got attacked by Straith in the name of the Pax Galactica. Hammond then requests help from Superman, who engaged into a fight with Straith until the arrival of Lady Lourdes. The Pax Galactica then, despite differences, proceeded to ally themselves with Superman in order to fight off Lexus. After defeating Lexus, Superman turned down leadership of the Pax Galactica. During this time, rumours of the Twenty, a group of 20 psionicists, began to gain credence in Metropolis. After being met by a mysterious girl, who died shortly afterwards due to a psionic blast, Lois Lane took the body to S.T.A.R. Labs and to Superman. From the Man of Steel, she learned that the psionic blast was self-inflicted. Lois then discovered that the girl was Amelia Darling, a possible member of the Twenty. Sung Lee, another member of the Twenty then revealed to Lois that the psionicists were being hunted. Lois then tracked down Senator Hume, another psionicist. Hume then infected Lois, transferring his power to her and knocking her into a coma. Battle After meeting with the Psycho Pirate, Superboy learned the origins of Dr. Psycho. He was a psionicist who was able to use all the psychic powers catelogued by H.I.V.E. but too weak to use them. Battling Dr. Psycho, who wished to use Superboy's strength to gain access to the powers. With the help of the Psycho Pirate, however, Superboy managed to defeat the mad doctor. Arriving at the headquarters of H.I.V.E., Hector Hammond ended up getting rebuffed by the Queen, despite what he did for her. In the beginning of the Psi War, Hammond managed to get the upper hand on the Queen, but was then manipulated by her, allowing the leader of H.I.V.E. to escape. The Queen then managed to defeat Superman and embrace his unconscious body. The Queen was unable to control Superman for long as she was herself quickly attacked by Hammond. The Queen and Hammond both were attacked by the Psycho Pirate, who introduced himself to Superman. Shortly after this, Lois Lane proceeded to wake up and escape from her hospital room. The Pirate, on the other hand, took Superman to the Swarm, a prison of psionicists whom the Queen had been channeling energy from in order to take over Metropolis. The Pirate then attempted to steal Superman's energy, only to be attacked by a psionic Lois Lane. In order to stop the Pirate, the Queen and Hammond both joined forces with Superman and Lois. Though Superman managed to destroy Medusa's Mask, the Pirate, the Queen and Hammond all escaped. Aftermath The battle resulted in Brainiac gaining enough control over Lois Lane to eventually possess her. This allowed him to place the cities of Smallville and Metropolis under his control, igniting the Battle of Earth. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts